


glow

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Tickling, but not really, no sexytimes, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: just lust being tormented by his... playmate?more intense and less fluffy than my usual, watch out.
Relationships: Nightmare/Lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	glow

oh won't you look at that. i'm tied up again. it's a little difficult getting used to this.

lying face down, i sucked in a breath as slimy phalanges began to stroke my ribs.

nightmare was being gentle... too gentle. a smile caused by ticklishness made its way across my face, as i tried not to squirm and make things worse for myself... but he still noticed.

i felt the droplet of fluid on my cheek before his warm breath on my ear hole, just hovering, lingering. against my will, my grin widened, and i believe so did his. fuck.

something swirled on the side of my skull, forcing a squeal out of me. his fingers on my ribs began to curl in their steady pace, and he closed the distance between his face and my neck. when he started nuzzling, i scrunched everything up with a shriek, tickle-induced panic setting in.

he buried his face deeper, his hands holding my hips steady, phalanges drilling into them. i thrashed about, cackling, but not bothering to complain; he wouldn't listen, i know how this goes. i just have to take it until he decides i've had enough.

after a minute or so, tentacles replaced the previous contact points, allowing his hands a descent to the insides of my femurs to scritch oh so lightly, gradually picking up the pace. the sounds i made grew more desperate as one of my worst spots was mercilessly assaulted. it's... it's okay, though. i can still take it.

"wonder how far i can push you this time... what do you think, _chérie_?" the nickname was accompanied by a wave of lightning fast squeezes. my hands gripped the bedsheets, desperate to release energy.

"you're a good little slave, aren't you? so well-behaved."

my laughter was joined by squeals and little screeches, face and chest blazing from how flustered i felt. things always get worse after that little question.

something scratched at my sole. oh no. oh nooo. it's a hairbrush. oh no oh no oh-

"aaaAAAHAHAHA! NOOOHOHO NOT THAT PLEHEEEASE!" i begged, getting endlessly electrified by the continuous scratch of the bristles. tentacles were still poking and squeezing and drilling into my hipbones with their cold slimy tips. i was probably covered in slime by now, exhaustion gaining on me.

he stopped for a moment. i tried to catch my breath. he resumed mid-breath, the bastard - with an evil laugh of his own, which was quickly drowned by my startled and overwhelmed noises. nightmare doesn't give mercy very easily; i gotta earn it, i guess. earn it by being "good" and taking it like a champ.

good or not, there's no dignity in this, and my entire body fought the restraints' strength in its frenzy to protect itself. tears trickled down my face, thoughts hazy in a slow, torturous spiral into madness...

it stopped. all my magical nerves, that had been on edge all this time, collapsed at once. relief washed over me like a cool rain in the summer heat, as my mind tried its best to calm down.

"ahha... hahaha... plea... eheheh... pleehehease..."

nightmare loomed over me, analyzing. he happens to be a terrific empath, probably the only person with whom i'd feel even remotely safe despite not really... having a safeword. he can spot true distress like a sixth sense; it never fails.

i suppose i could shout "red" or something of the sort. maybe that'd stop him. i've never dared try.

as he began to untie me, i muttered a "thank you". he looked at me condescendingly.

"what are you thanking me for? we're not done here."

my eyesockets widened.

when i attempted to get up, he pushed me back down, on my back this time. both my wrists were effortlessly pinned above my head, leaving free one hand... and all the tentacles. 

as the appendages slowly wiggled in the air and closed into my torso, i squirmed in anticipation, magic undecided about whether it should flood my cheeks or leave them entirely. in this position i had a clear view of nightmare's expression. his sadistic, pleased gaze was uncomfortably near my fearful one and entirely focused on me, which made me try to sink further into the bed to get away from it.

it was no use, obviously; soon i shut my eyes and he made contact with too many ribs at once, making my spine arch off the bed in agony.

"you're such a screamer... _so_ dramatic", nightmare said in a bored tone, almost disguising how much he enjoyed tormenting me. i knew better, of course.

the prodding and tweaking of my sensitive ribs continued through what was probably five to ten minutes, but felt like forever. at some point i wondered what the rest of his gang was thinking - there's no way they can't hear these blood-curdling screams, filled with curses and pleading...

perhaps they were just thankful it wasn't them.

finally, all came to an end. despite having been physically released, i stayed put and just breathed heavily, giggles still coming out in bursts for no reason other than inertia.

it was a while before i opened my eyes. nightmare was still there, sitting beside me, waiting. he offered a bottle of water, which i took immediately, letting the heavenly liquid flush my adrenaline away - water tastes so good after these sessions.

i lay back down, ready for a nap. the feeling of a soft wet washcloth on my bones startled me, but it soon proved to be relaxing, and my eyesockets began to close once more.

the soft smile i could just barely see on nightmare right before they were fully closed is a sure ticket to sweet dreams.

i couldn't help but smile, too.


End file.
